


Glorious Smiles and the Pains Behind Them

by sooyah (colourmeblack)



Series: EXO Uni!AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Gen, but those things are scary, even more so in the wrong hand, misuse of reflex hammer, not in that way
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblack/pseuds/sooyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teman harus saling membantu. Benar, kan, Yifan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious Smiles and the Pains Behind Them

“ _No, no, don’t you dare touch me with those filthy hands of yours_!”

Jangan salahkan Junmyeon bila selembar kertas besar bertuliskan aspirasi-aspirasi penuh emosi tiba-tiba telah melekat di pintu kamar Yifan dan Lu Han. Salahkan Yifan yang baru saja membangunkan sebagian besar penghuni asrama dengan suaranya yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa melengking setinggi itu.

(“ _Be a prefect, they say. Good place for you to learn how to manage people, they say,_ ” keluh Junmyeon untuk kesekian kalinya pada Jongin. Jongin hanya melenguh pelan, kemudian berbalik badan dan kembali memejamkan mata.)

“ _Uh, guys, tone it down, please? Somebody is trying to get some sleep over here_ ,” seseorang berkata dari ruang sebelah–Kyungsoo, sepertinya tengah menggerutu dengan wajah menempel ke bantal, bila tebakan Lu Han benar. Biasanya tebakannya selalu tepat, tapi kali ini ia tengah sibuk mengkonfrontasi Yifan yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan, tangan tersilang di depan dada sebagai tindakan preventif atas apapun yang akan dilakukan Lu Han.

“ _C’mere,_ Wu _, man. I’m not trying to kill you–I’m just going to put this stethoscope’s membrane upon your chest and_ –”

“ _Hell no_!”

Lu Han menghela napas, sebelah _earpiece_ stetoskopnya menggelantung begitu saja bersama dengan si kepala logam, “ _Listen, you damned big baby. Why won’t you help this amazing roommate of yours to practice his skills on using stethoscope_?”

“ _You can always do that with_ Yixing _, or maybe_ Junmyeon _who wills to help_ almost _everyone_ ,” Yifan mendengus, “ _And objection, you’re not amazing at all_.”

Lu Han mengerucutkan bibir. Sama sekali tak mempan bagi Yifan. Lalu Lu Han memulai orasinya lagi, “ _Yixing’s busy with many things–_ ” dan Yifan memotong, “ _With what, studying? No way in hell_.”

Lu Han mendecakkan lidah seolah Yifan baru saja mengatakan pernyataan paling bodoh di dunia ini, “ _He’s busy practicing too, idiot._ ”

“ _Then you guys can go and study and practice whatever-those-skills you need to master, right_?” ah, bagaimana Yifan kadang merasa apa yang dibutuhkan Lu Han supaya ia bisa menghadapi hidupnya dengan lebih baik adalah pikiran yang logis dan terarah. Terutama ketika melihat mata Lu Han mendadak berbinar dan menatap Yifan seolah _roommate_ -nya itu adalah penemu paling jenius di dunia ini lantaran berhasil menemukan solusi untuk masalah yang tengah ia hadapi ( _oh, I’m indeed a genius!_ begitu sugesti yang selalu diulang Yifan setiap pagi sebelum ia berangkat ke kampus,). Orang macam apa yang tak pernah berpikir tentang adanya sesuatu bernama, ‘belajar bersama dengan teman dari disiplin ilmu yang sama’? Mungkin Lu Han salah satunya. Yifan menarik kembali ucapannya tentang kemungkinan Lu Han lebih pintar dari Yixing–sepertinya mereka berada di kasta yang sama; jauh, sungguh jauh di bawah Yifan. Setidaknya dalam hal mendasar seperti bagaimana-kau-harus-hidup-normal-seperti-orang-orang-pada-umumnya.

Mungkin isi buku-buku tebal Lu Han sudah mendistorsi cara pikirnya. Yifan tak peduli. Yang penting baginya sekarang adalah ia telah lepas dari ancaman mengerikan Lu Han dan stetoskopnya–siapa yang bisa menjamin Lu Han tak akan (entah sengaja atau tidak) mencekik lehernya dengan _tube_ stetoskop keparat itu? Tidak ada. Tidak ada. Dan Yifan tak ingin mati dengan cara seperti itu, sangat tidak heroik. Mati karena kelelahan meng- _code_ sebuah _software_ yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia atau menciptakan perdamaian terdengar jauh lebih keren daripada mati tercekik _tube_ stetoskop oleh seorang _pre-med major_ sok tahu. Ha.

Ia tak mempedulikan Lu Han yang tiba-tiba saja telah sibuk menelepon Yixing, tak mendengarkan percakapan yang terlontar di antara keduanya, juga tak memperhatikan Lu Han yang sibuk membuka-buka halaman buku catatan kuliahnya sebelum membuka pintu kamar mereka. Apapun yang terjadi, itu bukan urusannya–

“ _Hi,_ Yifan!”

Balasan Yifan terhenti di kerongkongan ketika ia berbalik dan mendapati Yixing berdiri di depan pintu, dengan senyum polos dan sepasang lesung pipit, membawa sekotak penuh berbagai peralatan metal yang Yifan yakin sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatannya bila dipegang oleh Lu Han dan Yixing di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Jadi Yifan menelan ludah dan lekas-lekas berdiri, “ _Oh, hi,_ Yixing _, I’ll get going now, have some projects I have to finish with_ Jong _—_ ”

“Jongin _is still sleeping, courtesy to_ Junmyeon!” nada suara cerah Yixing sama sekali tak terdengar menyenangkan bagi Yifan. Apalagi ketika ia melihat isi kotak yang dibawa Yixing–

“ _We’re going to study about reflexes right now for some pre-tests before the practical session, mind to help us, pal_?”

Uh, benarkah yang tengah digenggam oleh Lu Han–dengan wujud lembut senyuman setan di bibirnya–adalah sebuah versi mini palu karet?

—–

 _So apparently Lu Han and Yixing passed their tests with flying colors_.

_And Yifan?_

_Well…_

“ _Ouch, ouch, it_ fucking _hurts_!”

Kyungsoo mendengus, “ _Serves you right for waking someone up in the dawn._ ” katanya, memindahkan kompres dingin di tangannya ke memar lain di area lutut Yifan. “ _So what did they do to you now_?”

Yifan menggeleng, teringat kembali akan bagaimana Yixing dan Lu Han membutuhkan waktu sangat lama untuk menemukan ligamen di lututnya. ‘Sangat lama’ dalam artian benar-benar lama dan mereka terus menekan-nekan tempat itu dengan _palu karet_.

Oh, ralat, bukan menekan. _Memukul_.

Sesuatu yang menjelaskan alasan di balik luka-luka ungu kecil di sekitar lutut Yifan sekarang.

Kening Yifan kembali berkerut ketika Kyungsoo menekan terlalu keras, “ _Stop, it’s getting worse_!”

“ _Such a crybaby_ ,” Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, dengan sengaja menekan satu luka memar Yifan keras-keras hingga laki-laki itu memekik kencang.


End file.
